The SLEGEN members have forged discoveries in lupus genetics for the past two decades and have been responsible for identifying almost all of the >20 confirmed genetic associations. Most of these are observed in Europeans; we now want to exploit the new technologies to thoroughly evaluate the genomes of minority populations. Our scientific strategy for the Program Project in the Genomics of Lupus is to definitively characterize the MHC associations with lupus, to perform genome wide associafion studies in African-American, Amerindian admixed Hispanics and Asians, to localize common racial effects and identify unique population-specific effects, and to characterize the phenotypic consequences of disease associated variants in understudied populations. To facilitate these goals, the specific aims of the Administrative and Sample Repository Core (ASRC) are 1) to provide program related administrative support for all projects and cores in the areas of budget management, administration of the study sample and data repository, IRB and consent issues, coordinafion of data sharing and publications, 2) to coordinate and integrate research activities of three genome wide association scans and the MHC Project for systemic lupus erythematosus through the preparation and distribution samples and data to the Projects, Cores and collaborators, and 3) to provide support for the development of ancillary opportunities for scientific discovery and economic efficiency. With the assistance and oversight of the Administrative And Sample Repository Core, the principal investigators of the Genomics of Lupus Program Project are confident that we will make major advances in our understanding of the genetic variants underlying SLE in minoritiy populations and refine MHC findings in all major racial groups. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The ASRC will serve to oversee all administrative activities, facilitate integration of all Projects and Cores, and foster development of innovative scientific discoveries made possible using results obtained through this P01. Identification of genes in non-European derived populations and deciphering associations with the MHC region should profoundly improve our understanding of SLE.